


Anya’s adventure through Las Vegas

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Las Vegas, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Anya hates Las Vegas with a burning passion but when she meets a blonde boy who wants nothing but to change her opinion. She feels like Vegas got a lot better.





	Anya’s adventure through Las Vegas

Anya roamed around the casino for awhile. She was mad that her dad had to take her and the family to Vegas for business reasons. She hated the heat, mosquitoes, and smoking.

Anya’s father is considered to be the best fashion designer in the industry. He has clients all around the world and deals from big name brands like Gucca, Prade, and Luis Vantalno. Anya hates that her father just works, she understands they need money but he takes them to these places that she loathes. Like Las Vegas. However, what she didn’t know was that she was about to meet with someone who would change her opinion about the city itself.

Anya  was walking down a corridor, looking at all the people in the pools who were having the time of there life when she bumped into someone and tripped. “Ты глупый мор…” she growled but stopped when she saw who it was. He was a blonde boy with glasses, a strand of hair sticking out, and his eyes were the color of the sky.

“I’m so sorry,” He said. “I didn’t see you there. Are you okay?” He said. Anya just stared at the boy. He was so cute and she couldn’t help but blush. “Ms? Are you okay? You’re a little red.” Anya awoke from her bubble and looked at the American.

“He-Hello, nice to meet?” She said, nervously. She was taller than the boy and he was amazed by this. “Wow, you’re taller than me!” He exclaimed. Anya blushed from that comment since she always had a problem with her height. “That’s so cool!” He said. Anya got even redder from that comment, the boy took his hand out and said, “The name’s Alfred. Alfred Jones!

“Anya.” She shook his hand as well. “Anya Braginski.” 

Braginski? What is that Spanish?”

“Нет, it’s Russian.” 

“Wow, you’re from Russia. That’s so cool, I never been there but from what my mom says I heard it’s cold as balls in there. Bet you love this Las Vegas’ sunshine, huh?”

“No, I hate it!” She looked back at Alfred who looked shocked. “What?, no way. How could you hate Vegas? It’s the coolest place on earth!” 

“Well, it’s hot, and I get bit by a lot of bugs and there are smokers everywhere. Not to mention everything is expensive.”

“Yeah but your just looking at all the bad side, look at the bright side of this place. I got it!” Alfred took Anya’s hand and she turned a bright red.

“I know this place from top to bottom and I’m not gonna stop till you have an awesome time!” He dragged the Russian girl to the courtyard. Anya had a feeling she wasn’t gonna have a good time but with him, she was gonna love it.


End file.
